english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dave B. Mitchell
Dave B. Mitchell (born July 25, 1969 in Tullahoma, Tennessee, USA) is an American musician and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012) - Boomer (ep12) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) - Meathead (ep19), Petey (ep11), Spellbook (ep16), Tom 2 (ep4), Tom 3 (ep4), Tom 6 (ep4) *TripTank (2015-2016) - Generic VO (ep16), German Professor (ep16), Lord Max (ep23), Lt. Laser (ep23), Rolando (ep15), Sloppy Drunk Guy (ep16) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2013) - Codatorta (ep122), Cryos 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - Clayface/Basil Karlo *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Clayface/Basil Karlo *Bling (2016) - Boxer, Police01 *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Hexiciah Steam *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Shocktrooper *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) - Bearded Longshoreman (Gus) 'Movies' *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - 1st Commercial Guy 'Shorts' *Avery Matthews (2009) - Mr. McBridge 'TV Specials' *Disney We Wish You A Merry Walrus (2014) - Herbert P. Bear *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Raphael: Mutant Apocalypse (2017) - Dr. Mindstrong 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Codatorta *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Codatorta *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Codatorta 'Web Animation' *Batman Unlimited (2015) - Clayface/Basil Karlo Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2007) - Malike, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2011-2014) - Ronan Marcenas Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Fanboys (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'Web Series' *Shelf Life (2013) - Crimson Crusher, TV Announcer (eps38) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - LEGION Lair Master, Marcus Thunderpump, Nagata, Red Card *Alien: Isolation (2014) - Ash *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Additional Voices *Blade Kitten (2010) - Hundert Tonne *Brütal Legend (2009) - Watt-R-Boys *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Additional Voices *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - Agent Dorland, Guard, Male Reporter *Dead Island: Riptide (2013) - Trevor *Deadpool (2013) - Clone 1, Clone Boss, Phaser *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar Kartz (2009) - B.O.B. *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - Additional Voices *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Reinhart, Additional Voices *Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard (2009) - Employee Programmer, Master Chef, Yakuza Guard *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Dog, Festus, God *Fallout 4 (2015) - Male Gunners, Mr. Gutsy *Far Cry 4 (2014) - Additional Voices *Farpoint (2017) - Pilgrim Commander, Pilot *Fuse (2013) - William Fable *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Stalker *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Police Officer 1, Russian Bully 2 *Karateka (2012) - Brute *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Grim Onwig, Additional Voices *Knack II (2017) - Additional Voices *LawBreakers (2017) - Additional Voices *Legendary (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Narrator *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Metro 2033 (2010) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Orc Walla *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Nemesis Orcs *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Project Spark (2014) - Karlsnor *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Announcer, Thug#1 *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Sharpfin *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Sharpfin *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Sharpfin *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Chopper *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Bridge Crew (2017) - Klingon Captain, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Jailor Bear *The Secret World (2012) - Joe Slater, Red *Titanfall (2014) - Bish *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Masari Peacebringer, Military Flamethrower, Novus Amplifier *WildStar (2014) - Ability Vendor, Bosun Octog, Brother Calidor, Krogg, Moldwood Overlord Skash, Shaman Tugga, Toric Antevian *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Default (2013) - Ciggma Khint *Code of Princess (2012) - Juppongi, Schwartz *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - BSAA *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Garigliano *Stella Glow (2015) - Bonanza, Elmar, Passionate Merchant *Trauma Team (2010) - Hank Freebird *Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - G-OLM, Tenmyouji *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Rapacci Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (107) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (16) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2018. Category:American Voice Actors